Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness
The Hero of Tarna awoke in a cave, all of his equipment having vanished. He managed to escape -- encountering Katrina at the cave entrance. He soon made his way to the Town of Mordavia, where he was met with mistrust. Soon, he began to earn the respect of the townsfolk and other inhabitants of the valley of Mordavia. He found Igor when he went missing -- and proved the innocence of Gypsy Davy, reunited Boris and Olga Stovich, and reunited Nikolai and Anna. He lifted the curse Baba Yaga had placed on Punny Bones. He helped the domovoi of the town, and burned the Dark One Monastery. *As a thief, the Hero was able to release Lorre Petrovich from his monstrous cockroach form. *As a paladin, the Hero put the spirit of Elyssa Pavlovna to rest and restored the honor of Piotyr and his descendants. At the urging of the domovoi in the Hotel Mordavia, the Hero infiltrated Castle Borgov and found Tanya Markarov -- now a vampire. Knowing he could restore her to life with Erana's Staff, the Hero brought her to the town. There, Toby offered his own life in sacrifice, restoring Tanya to life. *As a wizard, the Hero fought Faerie Folk who sought Erana's Staff for themselves. Shortly after, the Hero received a note from Katrina -- asking him to meet her. When he arrived at the Gates of Castle Borgov, he discovered he had been deceived by Ad Avis, who was now a vampire himself. He captured the Hero and imprisoned him in the dungeons -- leaving him a means to find Katrina's Bedroom, where she awoke. Enraged, believing that the Hero she had come to care about had tried to kill her and had stolen her child, she placed a geas on him. The geas compelled the Hero to find the missing Dark One Rituals and to perform them to summon Avoozl. As the last ritual was completed, Ad Avis attacked the Hero. In retaliation, Katrina attacked him -- severing the bond which bound him to her service. The two engaged in a magical battle, until the powerful energy of Katrina's spells attract the attention of Avoozl and he devoured her. Ad Avis finally had the Hero at his mercy, and prepared to destroy him. In a last effort, the Hero told the Ultimate Joke, which he had learned from Punny Bones. Ad Avis could not help but to laugh -- allowing the Hero the opportunity to stake him through the heart with Erana's Staff. Then, he used the staff to free the soul of Erana -- who banished Avoozl once and for all. Two weeks later, Erasmus and Fenris interrupted the Hero ceremony for the Hero and summoned him to Silmaria. Real World Originally planned at the third installment of the Quest for Glory series, Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness is the fourth installment. It was the first to feature voice acting. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness 4: Shadows of Darkness